Halt durch, Blumenmädchen
by dedlit
Summary: Flora entwickelt starke Gefühle, doch ihre Liebe scheint unereichbar.... FloraPaladium


Titel: Halt durch, Blumenmädchen  
Kapitel: Unglückliche Liebe  
Autor: dedlit  
Anzahl: 1/(vorraussichtlich 3-4)  
Genre: Romance  
Pairing: Flora/Paladium

Disclaimer: Story meins, Charas nix meins!

(Die Story spielt nach der ersten Staffel, da die zweite leider zu einer Uhrzeit gelaufen ist, die es mir unmöglich machte sie zu sehen snüff schnäuz, ich hoffe aber, dass das nicht allzu schlimm für euch ist.)

Das zweite Schuljahr hatte nun endlich in Alfea der Schule für Feen begonnen. Bloom, Stella, Musa, Techna und Flora teilten sich auch dieses Jahr eine Wohnung. Während Stella gerade noch so in den höheren Jahrgang gerutscht ist, schaffte Flora das letzte Jahr sogar mit Auszeichnung!

Die Mädchen hatten viel zu bequatschen und mussten sich ihre ganzen Ferien erzählen. Besonders Stella schwärmte den anderen die ganze Zeit über von ihrem ‚Prinzen' wie sie ihn noch immer oft nannte vor.

Aber auch Musa war überglücklich, da sie in den Ferien oft mit Riven ausgegangen war.

Einzig Flora schien sich für keinen der ‚Spezialisten' zu begeistern. Stella klopfte ihr auf die Schulter. „Mach dir nicht soviel draus, Flora, irgendwann steht auch für dich der Richtige vor der Türe."

Flora lächelte unsicher und nickte. Stella jedoch merkte sofort, dass etwas nicht stimmte. „Sag bloss du hast schon einen und uns nichts davon erzählt!" Sie sah Flora leicht ungläubig an. Ehe sie noch etwas erwidern konnte mischte sich Bloom in das Gespräch ein. „Hey Flora, stimmt das was Stella sagt? Schließlich hat sie in Sachen Liebe einen super Riecher."

Auch Techna und Musa sahen Flora nun erwartungsvoll an. Diese ging ein paar Schritte zurück und hob abwehrend die Hände. „Beruhigt euch doch, ich hab keinen Freund."

Stella mischte sich sofort ein. „Aber du bist verknallt!" Flora wurde leicht rot und Stella meinte. „Wusst ich es doch."

Techna knuffte Flora spielerisch in die Seite. „Und wer ist der Glückliche?" Plötzlich wurde Flora extrem nervös. „Ich…. also….."

„Kennen wir ihn?" Stella hatte sich mittlerweile auf dem Boden niedergelassen.

„Also….. ihr….. ich meine……"

Flora sah nun irgendwie geknickt aus und Bloom legte ihr tröstend den Arm um die Schulter. „Du musst es uns nicht sagen wenn du nicht willst." Flora nickte erleichtert auf.

Was sie allerdings nicht wusste, war, dass sie ihre Freundinnen damit nicht abgewimmelt hatte. Während sie nämlich noch beim Abendessen saß, gründete der Rest der Winx einen Kriegsrat mit der Mission ‚Rettet Floras Herz' (den Namen hatte Stella ausgesucht).

Stella: „Ich weiß, dass Flora uns irgendwas wichtiges verschweigt!"

Musa: „Ja, das Gefühl habe ich auch, in wen sie wohl verliebt ist."

Bloom: „Also, ich habe gestern noch einmal mit ihr geredet und sie meinte es wäre eigentlich eher so etwas wie Schwärmerei. Wir sollten ihr Zeit geben, sie wird es uns schon irgendwann sagen."

Techna: „Bloom hat ja Recht, obwohl ich nur zugerne wüsste um wen es sich handelt."

Stella: „Wie dem auch sei, wir sind doch Freundinnen, wenn es ihr schlecht geht müssen wir ihr helfen."

In diesem Moment kam Flora zur Tür herein und es herrschte Totenstille. Flora sah ihre Freundinnen fragend an, doch diese schienen plötzlich irrsinnig beschäftigt. Im Geheimen hatten die Vier beschlossen, die Sache erst einmal auf sich beruhen zu lassen.

-einen Monat später-

Die ersten Prüfungen standen nun vor der Tür und der Unterricht wurde zunehmend schwerer. Bloom lauschte gerade aufmerksam den Ausführungen von Professor Paladium bezüglich der neuesten Entdeckung wie man am besten Zauber mit Technik verbinden kann. Er stellte immer wieder Zwischenfragen. Bloom hatte ihre ausgezeichnet beantwortet, doch als Flora an der Reihe war, schien diese nicht einmal zu bemerken, dass sie dran war.

„Miss Flora! Hören sie mir überhaupt zu?", Paladium hörte sich tatsächlich mittlerweile gereizt an, wobei er normalerweise ein sehr sanftes Gemüt an den Tag legte. Erst nachdem er sie noch zweit weitere Male beinahe angebrüllt hatte, erwachte Flora aus ihren Tagträumen und sah sich erschocken mit einem. „Wie, wo, was?" um. Paladium stand währenddessen schon vor ihrem Pult und sah streng auf sie hinab.

Flora rutschte tief in den Sessel. Sie betrachtete nervös ihre Fingernägel und stotterte eine Entschuldigung. Doch Professor Paladium schien sich dieses Mal damit nicht zufrieden zu geben. „Miss Flora, bitte kommen sie heute Abend nach dem Essen in mein Büro." Nun wandte er sich der Klasse zu. „Ich beende hiermit den Unterricht."

Flora floh so schnell sie konnte aus dem Raum. Bloom hielt die anderen zurück und überredete sie, dass sie alleine mit Flora reden konnte.

Leider schien diese wie vom Erdboden verschluckt. Auch in den nächsten Unterrichtsstunden erschien sie nicht. Nun machte sich Bloom wirklich große Sorgen, am Nachmittag fand sie Flora schließlich in einer einsamen Gasse in Magix.

Sie hockte hinter einer Mülltonne und weinte bitterlichst. Bloom setzte sich neben sie, ehe sie Flora in eine Umarmung schloss. Flora hatte ihre Freundin gar nicht bemerkt und war deshalb sehr verwirrt, als sie sich plötzlich in deren Umarmung befand. Kurz versuchte sie noch ihre Tränen zu unterdrücken, schluchzte dann aber doch laut in Blooms T-Shirt.

Diese streichelte ihrer Freundin über die Haare. „Flora?" Nachdem diese sich einigermaßen beruhigt hatte, schob Bloom sie von sich und sah ihr in die Augen. „Flora, was ist los?", fragte sie mit sanfter Stimme.

Flora schien kurz zu überlegen, ob sie sich ihrer Freundin wirklich anvertrauen konnte. Schließlich atmete sie einmal tief durch, ehe sie zu erzählen begann. „Ähm, da gibt es diesen Typen, er ähm…. naja er beachtet mich kaum…. und er ist unerreichbar für mich. Aber irgendwie….. jedes Mal wenn ich ihn sehe, dann schlägt mein Herz so schnell und ich kann nicht mehr klar denken und dann stammle ich wirres Zeug und benehme mich vollkommen lächerlich…… Ich hab ja versucht ihn zu vergessen, aber es gelingt mir nicht, außerdem ist es seit ich ihn die letzten Male gesehen habe noch schlimmer geworden……. Ich weiß nicht mehr was ich tun soll."

Bloom zog ihre Freundin an der Hand hoch. „Weißt du bei mir und….. du weißt schon, da war es am Anfang ähnlich. Ich bin mir auch ein bisschen dumm vorgekommen, aber dann….. ich weiß das klingt abgedroschen…. aber ich war einfach ich selbst." Bloom sah ein bisschen beschämt auf ihre Freundin. „Sag mal, warum ist er eigentlich unerreichbar und noch viel wichtiger, WER ist es?"

Flora drehte ihren Kopf zur Seite. „Bitte Bloom, ich möchte nicht mehr dazu sagen, ich….." Bloom legte ihr den Finger auf den Mund.

„Flora, ich werde immer deine Freundin sein, wenn du so weit bist, dann erzählst du mir irgendwann die Wahrheit, das weiß ich." Flora fiel ihr vor Glück um den Hals, nach einer Weile schob Bloom sie von sich. „So, und jetzt gehen wir zurück nach Alfea."

Bloom freute sich, dass es ihrer Freundin nun augenscheinlich besser ging, auch wenn sie beim Abendessen wieder betrübter wirkte. Stella brachte sie schließlich mit einem Witz über die Lehrerschaft zum Lächeln.

Nachdem Flora sich vom Rest der Winx verabschiedet hatte, erzählte Bloom ihnen, was sie in Erfahrung gebracht hatte.

Währenddessen stand Flora vor dem Büro von Professor Paladium und stieg von einem Fuß auf den andern. Sie wusste nicht Recht, ob sie eintreten sollte. Mittlerweile war sie sowieso schon fünf Minuten zu spät. Hin- und hergerissen wollte sie schon umdrehen, als die Tür aufging.

Professor Paladium sah sie erstaunt an. „Miss Flora, ich dachte schon sie kommen gar nicht mehr. Treten sie doch ein." Er machte eine einladende Geste und Flora schritt zögernd in das Zimmer. Paladium lächelte ihr versöhnlich zu. „Keine Sorge, ich werde sie schon nicht beißen."

Flora lächelte schwach zurück. Paladium wies sie an sich zu setzten und nahm ihr gegenüber Platz. Schnell räumte er mit wenigen Handgriffen einige Dokumente die auf seinem Schreibtisch lagen weg. Bei einer ziemlich hastigen Bewegung seinerseits, zuckte Flora erschrocken zusammen. Paladium sah sie entschuldigend an.

Dennoch fragte er sich, warum das Mädchen in letzter Zeit so verschreckt war. Aber genau dieses Geheimnis wollte er heute lüften.

„Miss Flora, ihre Zensuren in meinem Fach waren letztes Jahr ausgezeichnet, doch in diesem Jahr scheinen sie sich nicht mehr richtig anzustrengen. Den Test den wir vorletzte Stunde hatten, habe ich eben erst ausgewertet und sie haben nicht einmal eine Frage richtig beantwortet." Er machte eine Pause um Flora die Gelegenheit zu geben, ihre Meinung hierzu zu sagen, doch diese saß nur mit gesenktem Kopf da.

Paladium atmete tief durch. „Darf ich ihnen vielleicht eine Tasse Tee anbieten?" Flora sah vorsichtig auf und nickte dann. Mit einem Wink seiner Hand standen zwei Tassen und eine dampfende Kanne mit Tee auf dem Tisch. Paladium schenkte ihnen Beiden ein und wartete bis Flora einen Schluck getrunken hatte.

„Miss Flora, gibt es irgendetwas, womit ich ihnen wobei auch immer helfen kann?" Er legte seine Hand auf Floras, die ihre augenblicklich zurückzog und heftig mit dem Kopf schüttelte. „Miss Flora, ich muss sie verstehen können, ich habe bereits mit den anderen Professoren geredet, doch diese meinten sie erbrächten die selben exzellenten Leistungen wie immer. Das lässt mich zu dem Schluss kommen, dass es an meinem Unterricht liegen muss."

Flora sah entsetzt auf. „NEIN…… Ich meine, es liegt bestimmt nicht an ihrem Unterricht!" Der Professor seufzte auf. „Miss Flora, ich weiß mir einfach nicht mehr zu helfen, können sie mir einen Grund für ihre Leistungsschwäche sagen?"

Paladium betrachtete sie nachdenklich. Während Flora irgendetwas in ihre Teetasse murmelte. „Ich… Professor, es ist nur so, dass ich, ich glaube ich komme dieses Jahr einfach nicht mit dem Unterrichtsstoff zurecht, aber ich bekomme das schon geregelt."

Paladium sah sie nachdenklich über den Rand seiner Teetasse an. „Das glaube ich ihnen nicht." Meinte er dann mit fester Stimme. „Sie sind eine der herausragendsten Schülerinnen Alfeas. Sie haben letztes Jahr ein unglaubliches Potenzial und eine Verständnis für mein Fach gezeigt, die ich selten erlebt habe."

Flora stellte die Teetasse auf dem Tisch ab und stand auf. Mit den Worten ‚Es tut mir Leid' stürmte sie aus dem Raum. Paladium war sofort aufgesprungen um ihr hinterher zu eilen, als er jedoch um die nächste Ecke bog, war sie verschwunden.

Den einzigen Hoffnungsschimmer den er hatte, war, dass sie früher oder später im Unterricht erscheinen musste. Nun war die fixe Idee in ihm herangereift, dass er Flora um jeden Preis, bei was auch immer, helfen wollte. Er schüttelte resignierend den Kopf, vielleicht hatte es ja wirklich nichts mit seinem Unterricht zu tun, er hoffte es jedenfalls.

Als er sich umdrehte, stand die Direktorin Pharagonda vor ihm. Diese Frau hatte die seltsame Angewohnheit immer unverhofft und wenn man sie am wenigsten erwartete aufzutauchen. „Ich denke wir sollten uns unterhalten, Paladin."

Paladium folgte ihr resignierend, dieser Satz brachte selten etwas guten mit sich.

tbc

Ich habe mir vor kurzem die komplette Erste Staffel von Winx Club zugelegt und die Ideen für FFs schossen von allen Seiten auf mich ein. Ich liebe das Pairing Flora-Paladium (nun gut, ich liebe eigentlich alles, was mit Lehrer-Schüler-Beziehungen zu tun hat auch), aber die Beiden passen doch wirklich supergut zusammen. schwärm

Ich hoffe, es hat euch bis hierher einen kleinen Vorgeschmack gegeben gg, denn egal ob es euch gefallen hat oder nicht, ich weiß immer gerne eure Meinung zu meinen Storys. (Kritik ist nur ein Ansporn noch besser zu werden und Lob ist eine Ermutigung, das meine Geschichten euch wirklich interessieren.)

So genug des Nachwortes, ich mache mich so bald als möglich an Kapitel 2.

dedlit

PS: Ich hab echt keine Ahnung wie Paladium mit Vornamen heißt, deshalb bekommt er eben jetzt den Namen Paladin.


End file.
